strange
by skyabove
Summary: Sam finds Blaine in a strange position when bullies corner his friend (sorry im not good with summaries).


Pairing: Blam(sam/Blaine)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Sam finds Blain in a strange position when bullies corner his friend (sorry im not good with summaries).

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Sam perked his ears upon hearing his best friend's –hurried- voice, "Blaine?" he tried stepping closer to the lockers, "is that you?"

"yes, ah thank god, im really glad that it's you." Sam could obviously hear the relief in his voice as he made a U-turn just to see the last thing he ever expected to see.

"What the-"he froze where he was looking at his friend.

"I know," Blaine laughed bashfully ," strange, isn't it?" he tilted his head, trying his best to avoid any eye contact with the blond boy.

"Strange?" Sam blurted out his eyes still looking up and down at his friend, "what the hell happened Blaine? it's not even 30 minutes since we parted and then when I come looking for you I have to find you like-"he moved his hand around, his tongue looking for right words, "like this?"

Blaine wetted his lips, looking anywhere but Sam's eyes," it's a long story,"Sam's stare made him flush furiously, "I was about to take a shower but then that stupid Nick and his gang cornered me…"he wriggle his sore wrists before he continued, "you can see the rest." he smiled awkwardly, finally he decided to look back at Sam.

Well who could blame him? Having your best friend-who you have a crush on-walking on you to see you sitting on ground with your hands tied above your head to your locker isn't exactly the best position you want to be in, especially when you only have your boxers on.

"Dude that's crazy, why would he even do that?" Sam asked still standing where he was, strangely he liked watching Blaine in that position, so hopeless and…_hot?_

Sam found himself staring at Blaine's lips, why the hell they were so red and he wondered how would it feel like if he kissed him right there? It's not like Blaine could stop him, right?

"Can you untie me first?" Blaine wriggled his hands again, making the blond to snap out of his thoughts, "I've been in this position for half an hour now."

"yeah, yeah sorry." Sam shook his head as he walked to his friend and kneeled in front of him, looking at each other this closely, Blaine's tensed muscles, his tousled gelled hair, Sam found himself gulping.

"Um…Sam?"

"What?" he blinked twice averting his eyes from Blaine's chest; Tina was right after all, it _was_ perky and delicious…

"Well you have been staring and you know…"he let his words fly in the air wetting his lips again, "can you please?" he looked above at his hands, not his best move to hide his crimson cheeks.

"su-sure sorry." Sam muttered and cursed himself silently for letting Blaine's red lips to distract him again. He gently reached for Blaine's hands to untie them but he just couldn't help himself when his eyes kept wondering on his best friend's body.

" thanks," Blaine said happily while massaging his wrists, "I'm really glad you're the one who found me," he stood up and reached for his clothes, he could shower at home, " imagine what it would've been like if I was wearing that red thong that couch Sue gave me." he laughed wearing his shirt.

"It would have been awesome." Sam said under his breath just imagining it made him all fuzzy and- he pushed his bangs aside, since when their locker room got so hot?

"What?" Blaine looked at him with raised brows.

"What?" Sam repeated, shoving his fists deeper in his pockets, at this point he just couldn't trust himself with his hands.

"You just said something." Blaine asked suspiciously while hanging his bag over his shoulder.

"I said we should hurry." he said fast making his way out the door, "come on."

Blaine looked at his friend's retreating back for a second before he followed him "wait up for me."

Sam heard Blaine's shout behind him but he fasten his speed as he made his way to exit door. _Damn_, he cured again…Blaine was definitely going to be in his dreams that night.

Hi everyone,this is my first blam, please be kind to me ,so should I continue it?i actually have a plot for another blam to work on it so yeah im gonna need a beta too since English isn't my first language and im pretty sure there are many mistakes, so if anyone can, please help me .


End file.
